


原子分裂 (Splitting the Atom)

by dogpoet, ssshannon



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M, Translation
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-14
Updated: 2012-02-14
Packaged: 2017-10-31 04:30:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 680
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/339884
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dogpoet/pseuds/dogpoet, https://archiveofourown.org/users/ssshannon/pseuds/ssshannon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sherlock一切都相信证据，除了在John这件事儿上</p>
            </blockquote>





	原子分裂 (Splitting the Atom)

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Splitting the Atom](https://archiveofourown.org/works/130597) by [dogpoet](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dogpoet/pseuds/dogpoet). 



  
浴 室垃圾桶内有一些剪掉的脚趾甲，那些不是他的。Sherlock在靠近厕所一角的垃圾桶旁蹲下，仔细研究着这些脚趾甲。他微微闻到了些许尿味——之前他要 John打扫这里。他把手伸进垃圾桶，捡起了这些白色的新月形的东西，用放大镜查看着。他可以看见那些小小的凹槽。他在书上看到过，是压力导致了这种变 化。John的脚趾甲剪得十分干净利落，只留下细小的碎屑，这表明他经常剪。  
  
这就是从垃圾桶内获得的全部信息了。但不是Sherlock想要的。第一次John吻他，准确地说是一个月前发生的事儿了。这是注定会发生的，其他的事儿就不好说啦。  
  
剃须刀片下有些许头发。瓷砖地上也有，它们短且干枯，有时是些灰发。掉头发的事儿John不知道。Sherlock试图寻找突破口，好让问题变得简单，但科学方法识别不了它们。  
  
那 天晚上他突然醒了，坐起来慢慢适应着室内黯淡的光线，然后他盯着熟睡的John。他借着街边的灯光仔细观察着John的脸，睫毛和耳朵，John唇的曲 线，微微半张的嘴，还有放在床单上蜷曲的双手。Sherlock倾听他的呼吸，鼾声，喘气和梦中的叫喊；John不安的辗转反侧还有梦中的波斯语。  
  
John醒了。  
  
“你好停下了么？”John问道，“你在那儿坐了多久？”  
  
“我很好。”Sherlock说。  
  
John把脸埋进枕头，大大地打了个哈欠。他说，“你像解谜似的盯着我，这样我就能睡好了？你把冷气都带进毯子里了。”  
  
“我在思考，”Sherlock说。  
  
“不要再想了。”John抓住Sherlock的手，把他拉下来。“你都快冻僵了。”  
  
Sherlock没有反抗。他让John吻了他，然后回吻过去，吻上John充满睡意的嘴。他们一丝不挂。John把手放在他的右臀上，然后捏了捏。他想要。John抚摸着他，无比熟练，最后他呻吟着射在了床单上。  
  
“现在睡吧，”John呢喃道，然后草草地吻了他，他还是更喜欢他的嘴。  
  
Sherlock挣扎着没有睡过去，直到他肯定John已经睡着了——他的呼吸有序不紊，伴随着一声梦呓。他不想错过John的一切，他痛恨失去。  
  
几天后Sherlock掌握了更多证据：水槽里的午饭残渣。为什么盘子里只剩小块披萨？John为什么没有吃完它？这一定意味着什么，可他不知道。Sherlock站在水槽前沉思着。他拿起John用过的餐具，喝过的水杯。但这些确凿的证据没有用。  
  
还 有待洗的脏衣服。他们放在衣柜的篮子里。其中一些闻起来还带有洗衣粉的味道——John有洁癖，一件衣服从不穿两次。Sherlock闻到须后水，除臭剂 还有John自身的味道。一件T恤带有树叶的气息。对，他们去公园时John就穿着这件衣服。他在草地上躺过。在树叶堆里。其中的一些飘落到他的胃上，还 有胳膊上。树叶早已落尽——几天前Sherlock曾步行经过那里。那些触碰过John的树叶早已不见。拂去。扫除。消失不见。  
  
这还不是他要找的证据。  
  
宇宙蕴含奥秘无数，只等待科学家们的发现。  
  
有时他想咬John一口，看看里面到底有什么。他想了解John的口腔，他的耳朵。他想让他永远不要眨眼。他想看John的胃和心脏里到底什么摸样。维持他生命的血液到底是什么样的呢？在接触空气之前，在变换颜色之前，在白白地流出之前，究竟是怎么样的呢？  
  
一 个星期前John让Sherlock用舌头干自己。他平躺在床上，Sherlock用手分开他的臀部。他把舌头伸了进去，然后干他直到John叫喊出了上 帝。他的舌头曾经在John的身体里，非常的里面。用心记住了John皮肤的滋味以及他叫喊时的样子，这太让他骄傲。就好像他从未说过一个谎。  
  
“我爱你，”John事后道。  
  
Sherlock喜欢事实和证据。而这些通常受到人们的忽略。指纹。纤维。头发。这些东西不会说谎。  
  
  
每当John给Sherlock做晚饭（经常），意味着Sherlock会吃掉John手中蜕化的皮肤细胞。  
  
“那是什么？”Sherlock说，他倾身靠向John的肩膀，John正在水槽里洗蔬菜。  
  
“黎巴嫩生菜。你可以来帮我。”  
  
“不。我很忙。”当John切欧芹时，Sherlock观察着他的手。他用右手切菜，写博客时用左手。  
  
“你的呼吸落在我脖子上，这让我很难切菜了。”  
  
Sherlock嗅了嗅John的头发。他们用的是同一款香波。没有换新的。他凑上前，咬了咬John的颈背。  
  
“Sherlock！”刀从John的手里掉了下来。  
  
Sherlock站直了。John在水龙头下冲了冲手指，然后压住伤口。他关掉水龙头。Sherlock注视着血液从John的指纹间慢慢渗出。  
  
Sherlock抓过John的手，把手指含进嘴里，轻轻吸了下。他舌上有John血的味道。伤口的纹理。肤间一刀。  
  
“你嘴里都是细菌。”John说。  
  
Sherlock舔了下John的指甲，硬且光滑。菜刀割开了一个锯齿状的口子。John不会受到伤害。Sherlock想把他分解了，渴望他柔软赤裸以及粉色的肌肤。  
  
“你想做爱了？在准备晚饭期间”John没有抽回他的手指。  
  
“我没在准备晚饭。”Sherlock舔了舔他的指关节。皮肤细胞正慢慢地粘在他舌上。  
  
“是啊，你不用做饭。”John抽回手指，离开厨房。  
  
Sherlock 听见他打开浴室柜然后又关上。John在包扎伤口。他们不会做爱了。吃顿晚饭需要花些时间。Sherlock上楼走进John的房间。之前John的电脑 里有些有趣的东西——他的收入状况，博客的草稿，还有未寄给Harry的邮件——但都不是Sherlock想知道的。  
  
John在博客里写了桩新案子。Sherlock修改了下。John写的内容过于哗众取宠。真相——细节——是案件最为重要的部分，而不是丈夫位居高官的丈夫秘密包养情妇这种下作的风流韵事。  
  
“你又动我电脑了？”John出现在门廊里。  
  
“修改博客。”Sherlock没有抬头。  
  
“你能——”John很生气，皱了皱鼻子。  
  
“什么？”  
  
“你这样做，要是换了其他人肯定早就搬出去了。”  
  
Sherlock盯着他。搬出去？John的领口上有一小片香菜叶。他左手食指上缠着绷带。那是番茄的味道吗？John不会搬出去。  
  
“你生气了。”  
  
John看了看天花板。“离开我的电脑。”  
  
Sherlock研究着电脑屏幕。有哪里他还没注意到的地方，而那就是答案。John所说的，Sherlock不会相信，除非他找到证据。人一直都在撒谎。“你想搬出去？”Sherlock问。  
  
“我哪儿也不会去，除非是和你在一起。别胡思乱想了。”John拿起电脑，关上了它。“别再这样干了。还有相信我。可以做到么？”  
  
“信任，是白痴才干的事儿。”Sherlock说“证据不是证明就是推翻假设。我必须找出你不会搬出去的证据。”  
  
John的下巴绷紧了。“现在，我要下楼去吃饭。要是你决定不再扮傻瓜可以和我一起来。”他猛地砰上卧室的门，下楼去了。  
  
John领口的香菜叶掉在了地板上。Sherlock从椅子里站起来，弯腰去拾那片绿色的叶子。在绿叶的衬托下，他的手指更显苍白。他不知道它究竟走了多少英里路才来到了贝克街。  
  
Sherlock下楼的时候，John已经吃了起来。他给Sherlock留了一个位子，座位边上摆着烧杯，曲颈瓶，本生灯，Sherlock经常坐在那儿搞实验。Sherlock坐了下来，面前的盘子里盛着食物，他却只是看着吃饭的John。  
  
John经常叫他不要有事没事就盯着自己看，但这次他没说话。他们沉默地吃着。John吃东西时总是狼吞虎咽的，就像有人会从他手中夺食一样。也许是童年时期养成的习惯。更可能：在阿富汗很少有时间能好好吃饭。习惯一旦养成，就难再改。就算是成年后养成的习惯，也一样。  
  
“想 知道我为什么不搬出去么？”John突然问道，他把叉子放在几乎空了的盘子旁。碾碎的干小麦，番茄子和一花园的欧芹。“因为生活中有你要比没有你更好。这 不是什么复杂的事儿。”John站起来，椅子发出刺耳的声音。他拿着盘子走到水槽边，清洗起来.“要不要试着在没点着任何东西的情况下，帮我洗洗盘子？”  
  
“只要水槽没堵塞，我还是会继续我的实验的！”Sherlock朝John喊道，John什么都没说。  
  
Sherlock坐在空空的厨房里，听着钟响。这让他想起炸弹。他思索着那些发现核裂变的科学家们。发现核裂变后的第二天他们做了什么呢？他们去酒吧喝一杯以示庆祝？他们是否理解那些将人类由迷信带向科学的知识的重要性？  
  
Sherlock无视了那些盘子，他不喜欢独自洗碗。他喜欢John坐在厨房里和他聊天。该死的盘子！John说过从不要他洗碗。关键是什么？只要他坐着什么都不干，John会替他做这一切，洗干净了放进柜子里。  
  
他想阅读，可John不在客厅也不在Sherlock的卧室，他喜欢阅读时有John陪在身边。哈德森太太总是认为他们不需要两个卧室。Sherlock更喜欢John的房间。那儿总是干净整洁。他走上楼。  
  
“你在干嘛？”他进门时问到。  
  
“在看急救先锋”John说。他拿着电脑坐在床上，身后靠着一个枕头。他脚上穿着一双亮红色的袜子。  
  
Sherlock爬上床。“听起来不错，给我念念。”  
  
“我还没忘你修改了我的博客，以此来满足你自己。不是所有人都愿意读什么信封上的胶水。”  
  
“可通过胶水破了案子！”  
  
“这不是重点。你知道问题出在那么，Sherlock？”John用膝盖碰了碰身边的Sherlock。  
  
“为什么你会在意我看了你电脑？你又没有什么好瞒我的。要是你有，估计我早就发现了。”  
  
“不准再看！”  
  
Sherlock斜睨了John一眼。“一定有什么。”  
  
“你早就知道我的一切了。”  
  
“你说得对。”Sherlock把脸埋进枕头里。他能闻到John的气味。为什么John的衣服闻上去就如此与众不同呢？他们用的可是一样的洗涤剂。他把脸埋得更深了，仔细地闻了闻。上帝啊。牛仔布的味道就是很独特。他把鼻子朝John的臀部处移了移。  
  
“病人因IED而受伤，可能造成咽颅的损伤……”John念道。  
  
Sherlock 听着，同时想象着John战时的受伤。那时他几乎就要送命了。John肩头的伤疤略微突起呈不规则形状，它的颜色要比周围的肤色更深。John有一次提 到当过俘虏。他说当时似乎有种全世界只剩自己一人的感觉。那是一次做爱后提起的，John环抱着Sherlock，亲吻他后背脊柱的突起，然后慢慢进入梦 乡。  
  
Sherlock忘记了当时对话的具体内容，也没必要再叫John重复一遍了。他又想到了另一件事，于是坐了起来。  
  
John停了下来。  
  
“做爱吧。好么？”不等John开口他就开始脱对方的T恤。  
  
John关上电脑，把它放在了桌子一边。“神经外科？让你来了性致？”  
  
Sherlock把John的背心丢在一旁，然后看见了那个伤疤。这就是证据。Sherlock倾身向前吻了吻它。“不，是你。”  
  
“我么？”脱去T恤和毛衣的John耸了耸肩。  
  
他 们又继续脱衣服——期间和袜子做了小小的斗争——最后他们赤裸相见。John拉开毯子和床罩，钻了上去。空气很冷——哈德森太太还没开始冬季的供暖呢—— John的乳头上鸡皮疙瘩都起来了。Sherlock用一只手覆上了其中的一个。他喜欢John身体的全部纹理。乳头四周细小的汗毛，他胃部柔软的凹陷， 伤疤，他的牙齿，他的指甲。Sherlock蹲在了毯子底下，把脸贴近John的那里，在半明半昧中亲吻它的顶端。也许需要分解的那个人不是John，而 是他自己。  
  
“润滑油。”Sherlock喊道。  
  
John咕哝着翻身去一边的桌子上摸索。“当初我们遇到时，我可不觉得你是那种老爱做爱的人。”  
  
“我是个反社会人格。”  
  
John明白了他话里的意思。“抱歉。”  
  
“是为我不是个正常人而道歉么？”Sherlock撑着一只手坐起来，然后他立刻觉得冷了，便又重新钻进了毯子里。  
  
“是为你，而不是我自己说的抱歉。”毯子下John和Sherlock挤作一团，John手里抓着润滑油。  
  
“噢”  
  
John 亲吻了Sherlock的鼻子，他感觉唇上暖暖的。Sherlock闭上了眼睛。John又吻了吻他的眼球。之后就没什么了。灯管发出了劈啪声。其他一切 都是静悄悄的。他感觉到John在动，但他就是不睁开眼睛。他们肌肤碰撞的声音。John的呼吸声。John的指尖挤压着他，慢慢把他打开。他喜欢 John把手指放在那里。摩擦。Sherlock不知道绷带哪里去了，好像是缠在左手。John的唇。  
  
John 吸着Sherlock的那里。手指。Sherlock抬高了臀部。他想要更多的手指。他的神经跳跃着，歌唱着。有牙齿在那里轻轻噬咬着。他都快不能呼吸 了。他想象着原子分裂成中子。科学家们在实验室里，屏息凝神地做了一次又一次一次又一次的实验。发现钡时他们是怎么想的？他们觉得自己可以拯救世界么？还 是会毁了它？他要射的时候，睁开了眼睛。天花板看起来是不是有点不一样？不。还是原来的样子。但是John看起来很不同，他吻了吻Sherlock，然后 向上爬，他的阴茎抵着Sherlock的小腹。  
  
“操我。”Sherlock命令道。  
  
John犹豫了会儿，“以前你不准的。”  
  
“过去是因为我不喜欢。”  
  
“现在不同了？”  
  
“对，”Sherlock坚持道。  
  
“你真爱支使人，知道么？”  
  
Sherlock笑了。他爱身处在如此光线下的John。灯光使房间笼上了层奇妙的感觉，一切都是那么的金黄与柔软。John起身去拿东西。回来后，他撕开一个安全套。Sherlock坐了起来。  
  
“让我来。”他从John手上拿过滑溜溜的套子，弯腰给John戴上，他握住顶端套了进去，然后花了点时间想了想John的阴茎涂上润滑油后会是什么样子。  
  
“好冷啊，Sherlock。看来我们得快点了。”  
  
Sherlock 套完后又躺回了床上。John把毯子披在身上，面朝Sherlock躺了下去。活动间有一小股冷空气钻了进来。然后他们缠绕在一起，Sherlock的腿 架在John的臀部上。John进入了，动作非常温柔，几乎都不怎么动。相比和其他人做爱，Sherlock感受到前所未有的愉悦。  
  
他 改变了一下臀部的姿势，以便和John接触得更多。John转移了重心，把Sherlock往背上推，那里瞬间就失去了联系，只有四肢还纠缠在一起。他们 重新调整好了姿势。当John坐起来，毯子从他身体上滑落，四周空气一下就变得寒冷。Sherlock把腿折向自己，伸出脚去描摹John肩头的那个伤 疤。John又再次进入了，这一次他运动得更快也更深，Sherlock的所有神经都烧了起来，他想到了布满繁星的夜空。John射了，都快喘不过气来， 整个人汗津津的。过了一会儿，他才抽出来，然后扯下安全套，颤抖地放到一边，躺回Sherlock身边。他们把嘴凑在一起，空气从John的肺部流进 Sherlock的肺部，也分辨不出哪些是自己的呼吸分子。  
  
Sherlock颤抖着，John伸手去够毯子。“明天我会告诉哈德森太太是时候该用暖气了。”  
  
“我会戴好围巾的。”  
  
“要是你除了围巾什么都不穿，我会觉得很迷人的。”John闭上眼睛，转向Sherlock。他想睡觉了。  
  
Sherlock还醒着，有些烦躁。过了一会儿John才睁开眼睛。他们对视了一下。John深吸一口气，打算说些什么，但还是作罢了。  
  
“怎么了？”Sherlock问。  
  
John摇了摇头。“没事儿。想喝茶么？”  
  
“好主意。”  
  
John爬起来，替Sherlock压好毯子。Sherlock一直盯着他变软的老二瞧——它曾进入到自己的身体里，在自己的抚摸下变大。John捡起袜子内裤，然后套上牛仔裤，汗衫和毛衣。Sherlock听见John下楼，接着是放茶壶和关柜门的声音。  
  
John再出现时，手里多了两个马克杯。他把它们放在床头柜上，把笔记本电脑摆到了地上。Sherlock坐起来，拢了拢身上的毯子。John脱掉裤子和汗衫钻上了床。然后越过Sherlock去拿他的茶。  
  
“你没洗盘子。”  
  
“那样做会让我觉得是受了你的教唆。所以我想还是等一等的好。”Sherlock拿起自己的杯子，喝了一口。没加奶。不错。  
  
“你觉得他们会怎么做，Hahn，Meitner，还有Strassman？”  
  
“什么？”  
  
“当他们首次从铀中发现了钡。”  
  
“什么叫做他们会怎么做？”  
  
“就是之后。”Sherlock不耐烦道。“他们是就这样回家？今天没什么特别的事，我们发现了原子分裂，今天的电视都有些什么？”  
  
John笑了。“他们没有回家，你这个笨蛋。他们可能在实验室里待了个通宵，想让原子再次分裂一遍。就和你一样，在办案子的时候。”他靠过去亲吻Sherlock的肩膀。  
  
“再说一遍。”  
  
“说什么？”  
  
“你爱我。”  
  
John注视着他然后移开了目光。“难道你觉得我是骗你的？“  
  
“以前你这么说的时候，我不确定是否该相信你。”  
  
“你不——如果我不是这个意思，那干嘛还这么说呢？所以你才要看我的电脑？”  
  
“那简直就不像是真的。”Sherlock澄清道。  
  
John简直就无话可说。他再一次越过Sherlock放下马克杯，同时也放好了Sherlock的杯子。他抚上Sherlock的脸，轻轻吻他。“那现在是真的么？”  
  
Sherlock 整理着那些证据：John充满热爱地望着自己；他记得自己咖啡要放多少糖；他的电脑不再设密码；他住在这里已经十一个月十四天，并且不打算搬出去；他帮自 己破获了五十七件案子。Sherlock有些困了，想起John里里外外触碰自己时，他觉得一阵安稳平静。数十年前伴随着战争的降临，三位科学家认为原子 是可分裂的。这在当时来说犹如无稽之谈。可他们做了数以百计的实验，不断完善假设，直到理论被证实是对的。毫无疑问，那的确是百分百的正确。  
完


End file.
